Star Wars House Party
by darkJedi 1791
Summary: This is about Obi-Wan throwing a house party and that could end up in disaster. chapter 3 is up!! please R&R!! Chapter 4:The Burp contest! P.s.: if it says . it means ...
1. Getting Ready for the Jam!

Star Wars House Party!! Chapter 1: getting ready for the Jam!  
  
A/n: I don't own any of the characters here, and I'm sorry to any people I've offended  
  
Please, no comments about the time period. It's better with a lot of different characters  
  
*Obi-Wan is sitting on his couch at his house*  
  
Obi: it's the weekend and I haven't done anything yet *thinks* I know I'll throw a party!!  
  
*Obi-Wan goes over to his phone and calls all his old friends and invites them to his party*  
  
Obi:*reads guest list*Vader, Padme, Qui-Gon's ghost, Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Bant, Xanatos?*crosses Xanatos off list* Luke, Leia, Han Solo, Jar Jar, well that's about it.  
  
*Obi-Wan is at the store looking for food and other stuff for the party*  
  
Obi: *looks at shelf* hmm. cheesy weezers? Sounds good to me *takes five bags*  
  
*Obi-Wan sees Vader at the store*  
  
Obi: oh.hi Vader  
  
Vader: Hi I'm going to your party, I'm going to bring some stuff, ok?  
  
Obi: ok, what?  
  
Vader: cheesy weezers, I got a Dark Lord discount  
  
Obi: nooooooooooooo!!!  
  
*Obi runs out*  
  
Obi: The party is tomorrow, I'm almost ready  
  
Obi: *presses button and a disco ball pops out of the ceiling* cool the party is ready!!!  
  
Be on the lookout for chapter 2 that's when the real party starts!!! 


	2. The Party Starts!

Star Wars House Party  
  
Chapter 2: The Party Begins!  
  
A/N: I do not own any of these characters except Yura Freak, and I'm sorry if I offended anybody, but most of all ENJOY!!!  
  
*Obi-Wan Sits on his couch waiting for guests to arrive*  
  
Obi:*waits  
  
*and waits..*  
  
*and waits..*  
  
*and waits..*  
  
*and waits..*  
  
*until.... some one came!*  
  
Person at door: Hi... I brought the beer *stares* is this Boba Fett's house?  
  
Obi: NOOOO!!!! His house is...*lies* wait this is Boba Fett's house come on in  
  
Man: all right!!! My name is Yura Freak  
  
Obi: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!!  
  
Yura: what? I didn't call you anything that's my name Yura Freak  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Obi: *gets up and runs around* yaaaay the first guest is here... I should go get the door!  
  
*Obi-Wan gets the door it was Vader and Padme, Luke and Leia*  
  
Obi: Hi Vader, Padme, Leia and Luke  
  
All others: hi!!  
  
Obi: *points to Yura* this is Yura Freak  
  
All others: grrrr..ohhhh that's his name.hi!!  
  
*all the other guests come*  
  
Obi: ok, everybody is here now we can get the party started!!!!  
  
Obi: it's time for the Dance Contest everybody get ready, we will do it in teams or in solos *looks at list* and the first Team is.. Yoda and the Council Dawgs?  
  
Yoda: yup, right you are  
  
*Yoda, Plo Koon, and Mace Windu step onto the dance floor*  
  
Obi: ok, buys take it away  
  
*Rap music starts playing and Yoda Plo Koon and Mace Windu start break dancing*  
  
Every: Go Yoda! Go Yoda! Go Yoda!  
  
*everybody else has done dancing*  
  
Obi: the winner of the Dance Contest is..Vader and Padme for their very nice Swing dance  
  
*everybody claps and Vader and Padme except their award*  
  
Obi:*walks around* *sees Jar Jar* AAAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
Obi: WHO THE HECK INVITED YOU?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jar Jar: yousa did duuuhsa!  
  
Obi: ooooohhh yeahhhh now I remember  
  
*Jar Jar starts to get drunk*  
  
Jar Jar: Hello, how are you today? I'm just fine. Don't you find it fascinating that I now am smarter instead of weirder when I get drunk!  
  
Obi: right..  
  
Obi: it's almost time for the late dinner..  
  
That's the end of chapter 2 but be on the lookout for Chapter 3: Dinner and a Skydiver! 


	3. Dinner and a Skydiver

Star Wars House Party  
  
A/N: I don't own any of these characters, and I'm sorry if I offended anybody but most of all ENJOY!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Dinner and a Skydiver  
  
*Obi-Wan is in the dining room*  
  
Obi: dinner is ready!.......I cooked it myself!.......HEY!!!!  
  
*everybody looks at him*  
  
Everybody: Alright already!!!  
  
Obi: ok  
  
*everybody is at the dinner table*  
  
Luke: my food smells like fried dog poop  
  
Leia: my food looks like fried dog poop  
  
Padme: my food tastes like fried dog poop  
  
Vader: my food is fried dog poop!!!!  
  
*everybody starts spitting out their food*  
  
*all of a sudden a Skydiver falls through the roof and all of a sudden everything goes into slow motion*  
  
Qui-Gon's ghost: *slow motion* why does everything go into slow motion when something cool happens??  
  
Everybody: *in slowmo* we dunno!  
  
*everything goes into regular speed again*  
  
Skydiver: *hits the ground* oww!........hi, what's up?  
  
Obi: who...are you??  
  
Skydiver: fwahahahahhaha!!!!...... It's me!! XANATOS!!!!.......I finally got into the party!!  
  
Obi: hey, Qui-Gon want to play a game of twister?*grabs Xanatos's leg*  
  
QGG: ok..*grabs Xanatos's leg*  
  
*Obi-wan and Qui-Gon's Ghost start twisting him around and then send him out the window*  
  
Obi: that takes care of that  
  
QGG: yup  
  
Obi: let's see..what's next??  
  
That's the end o' that chapter hang tight for the next chapter.Chapter 4: The Burp Contest!! So keep lookin'!! 


	4. The Burp Contest

Star Wars House Party  
  
A/n: I do not own any of these characters, and I'm sorry to anybody I might have offended, but most of all ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 4: The Burp Contest!  
  
*Obi stands up on a table*  
  
Obi: HEY EVERYBODY!!  
  
Everybody: WHAT?!  
  
Obi: IT'S TIME FOR THE BURP CONTEST!!  
  
Everybody: Okay..Burp Contest??  
  
Obi: yeah, I made a new thing to do!!  
  
Everybody: oh..ok!  
  
*everybody gathers around the table*  
  
Obi: *puts a bunch of mountain dew on the table* everybody who's gonna enter the contest grab a bottle  
  
*Five people grab a bottle*  
  
Obi: first is..Han Solo!  
  
*Han steps up and drinks the bottle*  
  
Han: BURP!!!  
  
Obi: now..it's..Luke!  
  
Luke:*drinks bottle* BURP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Obi: now..Mace Windu  
  
Mace: *drinks bottle* burp!  
  
Obi: now..Yoda!  
  
Yoda: *drinks bottle* BURP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Obi: finally!......Leia?  
  
Leia: yup *drinks bottle* BURP!!!  
  
Obi: I think we know who wins  
  
*everybody claps*  
  
Obi: oh no!!!! Only two more chapters to go!!!!  
  
Be on the lookout for Chapter 5:Game Time! 


End file.
